Memories
by Otters rule the world
Summary: Goku wakes up and suddenly remembers Nataku and at the same time Nataku wakes up. What will happen with a jealous sanzo in the making.
1. Chapter 1

**Otters: Yay I finally got around to writing this!**

**Nataku: Really you did? I told you I hate Yaoi **

**Otters: Yes I did and you love Goku you only say that cause Sanzo is here **

**Sanzo:*evil glimmer in his eye as he thinks of ways to torture Goku's lover* **

**Nataku: Meep **

**Goku: *Runs up to Nataku and kisses him on the cheek* **

**Sanzo:*Shoots bullets at Nataku barely missing the desperate War God***

**Otters: I do not own Saiyuki if I did poor Nataku would be out of his coma and with Goku. Also Nataku is miraculously out of his coma and Goku remembers Nataku. **

**Goku and Nataku: No Flames they burn otters and her chocolate chip cookies. *puppy dog eyes* **

**Otters: You only care about the chocolate cookies don't you?**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Goku woke up sweating as he remembered his best friend Nataku. It was so long ago he didn't know if he was alive or not. Looking around he noticed that Sanzo was still asleep, Hakkai was looking at him worried, and Gojyo was also sleeping. The next thing he knew Hakkai was heading straight for him and then stopped. "Goku are you alright you looked a bit worried." Hakkai said with a worried smile. (Is that possible) "Uh it is alright Hakkai I am fine." Goku said obviously lying. By this time Gojyo was coming over to them and Goku ran off into the other room. Hakkai turned around with his evil smile and glare directed to Gojyo. "Hey what did I do Kai?" Gojyo asked confused. "Goku is hiding something important Gojyo." Hakkai stated.

/Meanwhile with Nataku/

Nataku could hear people yelling as the prince of war woke up. All of a sudden the merciful goddess walked in with a picture of a boy that was his age that resembled Goku. "Nataku do you remember Goku?" the Merciful Goddess asked. "That is Goku I know him anywhere!" He exclaimed in shock. "That is right and he is on a journey to stop the awakening with Gyumaoh, the super demon you sealed away 500 years ago, with the reincarnations of Konzen, Kenren , and Tenpou." The Merciful Goddess whispered.

Then Nataku left without a word to search for his best friend. He came across an inn when he saw a boy. Not just any boy, but…

________________________________________________________________________

**Like it, love it, or hate it Anyway please review. IF it is not good please tell me why nicely **


	2. AN

**Otters: Sob waaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Sanzo: Stop crying you idiot**

**Nataku: What Otters want to say is that her computer is having problems and could only type half a page of a chapter therefore she could get it to work and could write this message. **


	3. Help AN 2

**Otters: I need help with ideas for the story memories. I had the second, third and fourth Chapter and poof they disappeared along with my ideas. It will be awhile till I gather my thoughts.**

**Nataku: Quick Goku grab this thought it is getting away**

**Goku: I am on it *takes butterfly net and catches thought* **

**Otters: Please review because I am ****running out of cookies for Goku and Nataku. ****If you have ideas please tell me.**

**Sanzo:*whacks me with fan* **

**Otters: Ow you stupid psychotic monk get back here **

**This message is brought to you by a desperate Otters, angry Sanzo, and two cookie crazed best friends **


	4. Chapter 2

**Otters: OMG thanks so much Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla for the ideas. I cherish them and give you Goku and Nataku for a week. Be sure to feed them chocolate cookies everyday. **

**Nataku and Goku: Yay someone other than that crazy girl!**

**Otter: Hey! Leave before Sanzo finds out and murders me I already got him mad all week and he is out to kill me.**

**Nataku and Goku: Bye-Chan Otters and Sanzo**

**Otters: *Turns around* Oh Merciful Goddess who is not merciful save me **

**________________________________________________________________________**

When Nataku turned around he saw Goku, but he is as tall as him now, his hair is shorter, and his chains are off. As soon as Nataku recovered he exclaimed,"Goku! You look older now." The said boy turned around to see Nataku who looked the same since he did not age with his hair up in his regular bun-thing* and robes. Sanzo looked up from his paper to see _**his,**_ well not really his, Goku running of to the young boy around Goku's age. He was pissed since Goku was more trusting than ever running up to the kid and hugging him screaming Nataku. Hakkai was shocked to see Goku react in such a way. Never before has Goku remembered anything from his past five hundred years ago. Gojyo was woken up from his um well so called fantasies with his girly purple hair that he claims is red* to see that baka saru running toward a boy his age that looks a bit like a girl* .

Sanzo looked over to the boys again and it seems they were talking. Then Goku spreads his arms and then points to us. The boy smiles at Goku and nods his head then Goku drags the boy, but surprisingly it turns out that they were struggling to drag each other. As soon as they reached the Sanzo party Goku starts talking to him about food, the kid then whispers to Goku something and he laughed. Hakkai looked at the two and all of a sudden Hakuryu goes on Hakkai's shoulder that the dragon named Dragon Perch* and chirped (what sound does a dragon make I personally thinks he chirps) happily. Since Goku has food and a friend and will not bother him. Gojyo was of course thinking of three things women, ways to torture Goku, and guess what more women.

Goku was overjoyed that his friend came to find him, risked his life for him, and was with him right now. They were talking about how Gyumaoh was being revived and his new second favorite thing in the world food. That is right food that always came first was being replaced by Nataku. Of course when he mentioned this Nataku blushed and Goku thought nothing of it, but Sanzo noticed and overheard there conversion at the table. It was impossible not even he could replace _**food!**_ On Goku's list for food did not hit him on the head or threaten to shoot him everyday, instead it let him eat it.

Hakkai asked the boy who he was and Goku answered for him. "Nataku, prince of war, and my best friend, and he even stabbed himself for me. Other than that I can't remember anything all I remember is how we met, what we did, and that I saw Nataku stab himself for me." Goku explained.

*Later on at night*

Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo gathered around the small table in his room. Goku and Nataku were currently outside playing. "So Sanzo what do you think of the new boy playing with your pet." Gojyo stated carelessly. "I don't trust him; after all he is the war prince." Sanzo said with a lot of anger. "Yes, but Goku did say he stabbed himself for him, and Nataku seems nice." Hakkai said with his smile that warned _shut up I am tired_.

"Let us be careful with him Kai he did take down Gyumaoh after all, okay baldy." Gojyo whispered.

Meanwhile Goku and Nataku were bored outside playing when Nataku told him about chocolate cigarettes. They look like cigarettes, but tasted like chocolate of course Goku agreed with his friend. So they both decided to go "shopping" in the morning for food without Hakkai or manage to ditch him somehow. They decided to go to sleep, but since they were so tired Nataku just let down his hair and crawled in his bed and Goku joined him.

_Preview of next chappie _

_Sanzo stormed into Goku's room finding out he wasn't there. Thinking Nataku kidnapped him he walked into his room to find out that Goku and Nataku were sharing the same bed. _

________________________________________________________________________

**Bun-thing= me not knowing what that thing is**

**star number 2= I watched season 2 before season one so I knew he had red hair so I brought my friend over to watch season 1 with me and she thought he was a girl and purple hair. I had to explain to her that it was red and now that is what we call him**

**Star number3= watching Nataku wants to part of Goku's world on you tube with same friend and she pointed it out **

**Dragon perch- Same friend and I were bored so we called it that. **


	5. So the pranks begin

**Otters: I am back once more from Saiyuki Heaven **

**Nataku: Otters you didn't die **

**Otters: True so ready to be seriously injured by a dangerous Sanzo**

**Nataku: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Goku: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Sanzo: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Otters: Where is Hakkai? Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla I also think it is cute too thanks for reviewing. Sanzo you can't injure yourself because you only care about yourself. *runs away to Antarctica with Nataku and Goku behind a penguin army because of comment I said* **

**________________________________________________________________________**

It was seven in the morning when Sanzo woke up. He had to admit he was very jealous of Nataku and he had only known him for a day. _Not true Sanzo you knew both of them in your past life. I bet if Goku remembered the past you he would like him better. He was nicer and actually cared for Goku's well being and showed it too. _Shut up, just shut up already!!!! Stupid monkey for making me feel this way, he is way too cute and innocent for his own good. He decided to check up the saru to make sure he was still asleep.

When he got to Goku's room he opened the door only to find that his pet wasn't there. Thinking the worst an Overly Angry Sanzo of Doom or O.A.S.D for short stormed to Nataku's room thinking he kidnapped Goku after all he is too trusting.

Hakkai and Gojyo awoke from Sanzo's stomping to figure out that he was in O.A.S.D mode. Quietly following him they saw him head into Nataku's room. They peered over Sanzo's shoulder to see Goku and Nataku sharing the same bed with Nataku's hair down. Fortunately for them they were both wearing clothes. Both kids looked so peaceful, whispering each others names in their sleep while hugging each other. Wait what! Could it be Hakkai thought carefully still looking at the two boys. Gojyo was well he fainted at the sight of the boys a while back.

Sanzo was furious if it wasn't bad enough that they we sharing the same bed it was horrible that they were hugging each other whispering the other person's name. So Sanzo thought of the options he could do. Whack them with the almighty Fan of Doom, get them to gently wake up or kick them violently while yelling. He decided on the first option and whacked them with the fan of doom.

Their reactions were hilarious. Goku had a spaz attack while hugging Nataku and both of them fell off the bed onto Gojyo. Nataku simply blushed and spaced out when he found out the Goku was hugging him. Goku also blushed when he found out he was still hugging Nataku too and Gojyo well he was writhing in pain after having two kids fall on his stomach. Then both the boys looked at each other and asked Hakkai if they could shop together by themselves.

Sanzo personally wanted to rip Hakkai's head off for saying yes to them with that smirk of his saying _that is right Sanzo I am letting them go out and they will blame you for my death. _ OF course I wouldn't be able to resist two innocent warm melted gold swirls puppy dog eyes.

Goku and Nataku were thrilled. Their plan was going into action and even though they might die it was worth it. They covered the steps of their plan, first was getting Hakkai's permission. Then, after breakfast they would go to the market place and you get where this is going.

*Gojyo's mind during this chapter since he passed out*

Okay am I seeing things or is the Saru and the Kuso puppet in the same bed. Also Holy (insert curse word here) did they hug each other and whisper each others name. ----------------------------------------------------- Okay it is going dark in here------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Oh my god I fell as if two kids fell on me and the next thing I knew is I was rolling around and the two monsters went to breakfast. Something tells me I won't be able to tease Goku anymore.

________________________________________________________________________

**Yeah I am done with this chappie. I also dedicated this chapter to Larcian cause at a sleepover Cori, Brooke, and I fell on top of her. It was funny, also read her story in Avatar it is awesome. **


	6. Chapter 4

**Otters: It is cold here so cold**

**Nataku: Why are we here again? **

**Goku: Otters insulted Sanzo's ego**

**Penguin: Welcome to Antarctica we are the Fuzzy Penguin Army with Bazookas cuddle together**

**Otters: Well it is warmer now *cuddling with Nataku and Goku* and I am in heaven **

**Penguin 2: A blonde monk with a fan is here what do we do?!**

**Penguin 1: Attack the O.A.S.D!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

The two heretics walked out of the room together hand in hand down to the tavern. First breakfast and then they would go to the market place, but they needed money. Nataku resolved with stealing Sanzo's card so when Sanzo wasn't looking Nataku quickly took the card. Since Nataku is five hundred years old and experienced in pranks it was an easy task.

Nataku ordered omelets and Goku ordered the rest of the food supply. After a couple jokes such as why Goku eats a lot they finished ten minutes later. They went out to the market and found one stand that sold the chocolate cigarettes and they bought a pack. The next step would be the hardest though. Replacing his cigarettes unless he was distracted. "Goku come up with anything you can to distract Sanzo for ten minutes okay?" Nataku asked while heading back to the inn.

"Sure Nataku I would do what I can." Goku stated. Nataku rushed in the room and quickly emptied the chocolate cigarettes and the Marlboro carton. Replacing them he quickly snuck out of the room and called Goku over to join him in a game of tag.

/during Goku's and Sanzo's conversation/

"Hey Sanzo how are you."

"I am fine Baka saru now let me get my cigarettes." Sanzo said, but secretly happy Goku asked him that.

"Hey Sanzo what is love?" Goku asked naively

"Why do you need to know saru?" Sanzo asked surprised he never thought the saru would ever ask him that.

"Goku! Come on let's play tag." Nataku called out.

/back to normal/

In the distance the two heretics heard a scream from Sanzo cursing them out. Then he started to come after them, running for their lives while laughing they bumped into Yaone and Lirin. "Hey Goku what are you doing and who is that with you?" Lirin asked curiously. "Oh this is my best friend Nataku and we were running for our lives." Goku explained with pure excitement. "Goku we have to run faster he is gaining up on us." Nataku said hurriedly while grabbing his arm running very fast using his god-like speed.

Sanzo was angry since the saru and Kuso puppet runs fast and they were laughing. Oh wait they stopped, never mind another saru appeared. Just as I started to gain up with them, Nataku grabbed Goku and ran in god-like speed. Wait my credit card it is missing and exactly when I thought they said we have your credit card Sanzo. Now I was furious they bought those cigarettes with the credit card. Oh well it is not my money. /in the distance Jiroshuon sneezes/. "You Baka give me my credit card now!" I screamed furiously at them. I was running after them until I hit a pole and heard laughing from said monsters.

________________________________________________________________________

**Otters: Stupid Sanzo got hit by a pole. Sorry I took so long I had to go to school and do projects ON THE SECOND WEEK OF SCHOOL. **


	7. AN PLease Read

**I am so sorry I forgot which email to use for fan fiction and with me actually slowing down I remembered. Anyway if you have any request I will put them in for the chapter. **


End file.
